A Magical Appearance
by Pathea
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred and George, go to Camp-Half Blood , to help fight in the Titan War . They meet Percy,Annabeth and Grover, and make friends.What will happen when the wizards are in the war too? Rated T because there in the Titan War.
1. A Quest

**Harry's pov**

"Harry, Ron, wait up," Hermione shouts along the corridor as we walk up to the dormitory

"Yeah," I reply

"McGonagall told me that Dumbledore wants us!"

As we walk to his office we wonder what he wants us for.

"Fizzing Whizbees,"I say to the gargoyle, we go up the stairs and I knock on the door."Come

in"Dumbledore's voice comes from inside.

We Walk inside,"sit please," Dumbledore says as he conjures 2 chairs, we sit down.

(knock,knock)"Come in," Dumbledore says again and he conjures 3 more chairs as

Ginny,Neville and Luna step inside,they all sit down.

"I have called you 6 here today because i have something important to tell

you."Dumbledore says "imagine a world were there are gods they are greek and

all powerful,there are the 12 Olympian gods they are the main ones but there are many more minor ones,

of the minor Goddesses is called Hectae she is the goddess of

magic she blessed our people with magical abilities, most great wizards are either a

descendent of her or one of her children,I am a descendent of hecate .

These gods have many Children With mortals,there is a camp for these children,Called

Camp_Half blood,were the children of these gods go an train for battle.

the director of the camp Chiron is one of my friends because of the children of Hectae

who go to Hogwarts

.He has called me because he needs some magical help in the upcoming war againt the Titans ,so i decided

to call on you 6

and Fred and George to go there for the next month to help with preparations and the final fight.

go pack then tomorrow meet me here at 9 o'clock sharp,

then you shall take a portkey to the airport were you shall catch a plane to Manhattan."

the 4 wizards look a bit confused,while Hermione seemed to get everything that

Dumbledore is saying.i have never been on a plane before but I get the muggle

stuff better than the others.

_Sorry for such a short chapter .Please review._

_Pathea_


	2. Meeting the Wizards

**Annabeth's pov**

In the airport we wait for these 'wizards' to come out of gate 15, that's were Chiron told us to go and collect the 'wizards'.

After about 10 minuets of waiting and punching Percy,8 people came out of gate 15,6 of them looked amazed and confused. I knew it was the 'wizards', I nudged Percy and Grover who were looking aimlessly around the room, "they're here, come on," I say.

We walk over to them. A boy who looks like Percy but skinnier and has glasses speaks up, "are you the people who are taking us to Camp Hal-," "yes but don't tell the whole world about it is secret ok, got it all of you," I say cutting him and looking at 2 of the redhead boys the most because they look like they will stir some trouble.

There are 7 other kids, 3 boys with red hair,one girl with red hair, one girl with bushy brown hair,a plump boy with brown hair and a pale girl with long blond hair.

"I'm Annabeth," I say to the 8 kids, this is Percy," I point to him "and this is Grover," I say pointing to him.

"I'm Harry," the boy who looks like Percy says.

"This is Ron," he says pointing to the smaller of the redhead boys, Ron waves.

"This is Hermione," he point to the girl with bushy brown hair, she waves too .

"Ginny," he points to the girl with the red hair, she smiles at us.

"Luna," he points to the pale girl with blond hair. She waves.

"Neville," he points to the plump boy with brown hair, he waves and smiles at us.

"Fred and George," he points to the 2 other redhead boys who are probably twins, they grin at us, they will fit in with the Hermes kids just fine.

"So thats how muggles get across the world," Ron says fazed

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's pov<strong>

A creepy guy with eyes all over his body drives us in a minibus to this 'Camp Half-Blood' Annabeth's being talking said that the creepy guys name is Argus and he cant speak because he has and eye on his tongue.

I talk to Annabeth and learn that she is a daughter of Athena,Goddess of wisdom.I have read greek myths and Athena is my favourite god.I also learn that Percy is a son of Poseidon god of the sea,i like him that grover is a satyr,Half man,half goat.

I tell her about Hogwarts and Harry's misfortunes during the years.

I learn about Hecate and for the rest of the trip we talk about the great demigods and wizards throughout history.

_Sorry about the short chapter again i will write long one soon Please review.I will answer all reviews._

_Im out, Pathea_


	3. Camp Half-Blood

**_okthisiscool:thanks for your support._**

**_GoddessZaes:not really the wizards and percy and Annabeth are the mains not just one person. _**

Percy's pov

The 8 wizards stared at camp as we walk to the big house.

Annabeth is still talking to Hermione about 'magical connections'.

I chatted to harry a little and found out his parents were murdered by the evil wizard Voldemort, odd name sounds like voldywart.

And that Voldemort tried to kill him but he survived the curse and that he was the only person to ever survive the curse.

I also learnt that his mean aunt and uncle raised him.

On the porch is Chiron standing in horse form with the wheel chair empty beside him.

"Afternoon Chiron, "I say, Hermione bolts up "are you the Chiron from the stories because you are a centaur, "she asks him, "or are you just named after him.

"Yes young child I am indeed the Chiron from the stories, "he reply's

"Then how are you still alive, "Luna asks

"Centuries ago, the gods granted me a wish, my wish was that I could keep living and training hero's as long as I'm still needed. So I still must be needed because I am still around," Chiron reply's gracefully.

"Now I will sort you 8 into cabins," Chiron keeps talking "only one wizard per cabin, but Fred and George may stay in the same cabin. Follow me as I show you around the cabins."

"There are 12 cabins, each represent one of the major gods,"

Chiron says pointing to the area of cabins getting closer as we walk to the end of it near the 2 grandest cabins.

"Zeus and Hera," both cabins looked like temples but Zeus's had lightning across it and Hera had peacocks Instead. These cabins are usually empty. Hera doesn't have half

We walked across to my cabin. "Cabin 3 Poseidon, god of the sea," Chiron says, my cabin was made with sea stone walls and was lower and more homely that cabin 1 and 2.I smile at Annabeth but she just punches me in the arm.

"Cabin 5, Ares, god of war," the Ares cabin is painted red with barbed wire, and a boars head on top of the door.

"Cabin 7,Apollo God of the Sun, Prophesies, archery and healing," this cabin glows like the sun, none of us could look in to it without hurting our eyes.

"Cabin 9, Hephaestus, god of forgery and fire,"

This cabin looked like a mini forge with its chimneystacks and rough walls.

"Cabin 11, Hermes, god of thief's, travelers and pranking."

The Hermes Cabin looked like the typical summer camp cabin, rough wood walls and a bit run down.

We walk over past the hearth and towards cabin 4.

"Cabin 4,Demeter, goddess of agriculture,"

This cabin has tomato vines all over it and has a real grass on the roof.

"Cabin 6, Athena, goddess of wisdom and knowledge,"

I punch Annabeth as she smirks at me reminding me that I'm such a kelp head.

Athena's cabin look modern with experienced architecture.

And inside I know it is fill with all types of brainy stuff.

"Cabin 8,Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunting an maidens,"

Her Cabin glowed, especially at was a pretty cabin made out of silver and moon rock, polished so to gleam at night.

"Cabin 10,Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

This cabin looked like a Barbie dollhouse, I don't know how the boys live in there.

"And last of all Dionysus, god of wine and party's,"

This cabin had grapes all over it and it was a grape colour.

We all walk to the hearth, which is in the centre of the cabins.

"Now I will sort you into cabins," Chiron tells the wizards. "You each shall pry to the Olympian gods then step back and the symbol of the god which chose to host you shall appear in the fire.

HARRY'S POV

"Harry you go first please," Chiron the centaur dude says.

I walk up to the hearth in font of the fire and pray to the Olympian gods, I step back and see a trident in the fire, "Harry over here your with me," Percy says. Oh he is a son of Poseidon. I fist bump him.

RON'S POV

"Ron," the centaur dude says, Chiron right.

I walk up to the fire and pray to these Olympian gods.

I step back and see and a bow with the sun behind it. "Apollo, "Annabeth informs me. I wonder who that is "cabin 7,"she says again. Cool

HERMIONE'SPOV

"Hermione," Chiron calls out. I smile at Annabeth and walk up to the hearth and pray to the mighty Olympian gods.

I step back and see an owl, symbol of Athena goddess of wisdom. I high-five Annabeth. Yes! I love Athena.

GINNY'S POV

"Ginny," Chiron calls out. I walk up to the hearth and pray to the Olympian gods. I step back and see a dove. "Symbol of Aphrodite," I hope there is someone nice in there because most of them look like brats.

LUNA'S POV

"Luna," Chiron calls for me. I walk up thinking well no Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis or Hera.

So Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes or Ares.

I get to the hearth and pray to the Olympian gods. I step back and see a wheat stalk symbol of Demeter. Cool I have always loved her.

NEVILLE'S POV

"Neville," Chiron calls out. I'm second to last because only Fred shall do it George shall come with him in the cabin.

I walk up and pray to the Olympian gods, after I step back I look and see a grape vine. "Symbol of Dionysus, "Annabeth cuts before Chiron can say anything. Cool I hope I make a friend.

FRED'S POV

"Fred, now you shall count for you and George," Chiron the Centaur says. I walk up and pray to these Olympian gods. Once I step back I see a staff with 2 snakes around it. "Hermes, gods of thief's, travellers and pranking. That definitely suits both of you," Annabeth says. Cool

GEORGE'S POV

Cool, he is the god of pranks yay I can help them prank Ginny and the Aphrodite Cabin. I fit pump Fred. The girl Annabeth gives me a stern look, her gray eyes are creepy.

_PLEASE REVIEW I WILL ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS IS RESPECTABLE MANNER._

**_Thanks fav and follow. when i get 5 reviews i will update._**


	4. The great prophecy

Godess Zaes:well you will find out.

Guest:i know,mwaahaha,but not this chapter sadly.=(

**Annabeth's pov**

I close my book, just looking at the time, Chiron told me to get Percy at 1:00 pm. I head to the Poseidon cabin.

'Knock, knock,' "mmm" Percy's voice comes from inside. I open the door and walk inside, Harry isn't there it is just Percy. He is on his bunk with his head over the edge of the bed, shaping a ball that could fall on his head any second.

"Yeah,"he looks at me, stopping to keep the water suspended in the air, and it crashes into the side of his head.

"What in Tartarus are you doing?" I half shout at him.

"I 'm bored and my next activity isn't until tomorrow."

He shrugs.

"Well then you will be glad Chiron told me to get you to go to him for your next quest," I order him.

"Fine, bye." he backflips out of bed and jogs out the door. "Bye, I guess," I sigh.

**Luna's pov**

The kids of Demeter are really nice, one Katie is trying to help me to fit in and help me feel welcome.

I love gardening and of course so do the Demeter kids. Katie and I go to the strawberry patch and I use my magic to grow the fattest juiciest strawberries, a girl from the Hermes cabin is with us her name is Lou, he seems strange for a demigod, like she has a bit of magical potential.

Hecate is the Olympians magical goddess. (A/N I know that she is a titan but it was hard to explain.) They both think the spell will help the strawberries production, so I tell her the spell and help her get it right.

**Harry's pov**

As I sit on the logs around the fire in the center of the cabins with Ron and Hermione. Annabeth enters the Poseidon cabin. A minute or so later Percy spits past us to the big house I guess because he is calling 'CHIRON'.

He comes out a few minutes later with a burly kid.

-=+A FEW HOURS LATER+=-

Travis, think a kid from the Hermes cabin (Fred and George introduced him and his brother Conner to us this morning.) runs across the lawn with Percy to the big house the other guys isn't with them they stop at us.

Oh Chiron is standing next to Hermione.

An Aphrodite girl, Selina I think, pushes to the front of the crowed and asks Percy, "where is Charlie?" she says, "Bekendorf didn't make the explosion," Percy hangs his head. A Beefy Ares kid Clarisse the camp bully puts her arm around Selina. "Lets go get you a hot chocolate," she talks to Selina.

I share a gaze with Percy and his cute baby seal eyes as Annabeth crushes him in a hug. "I'm glad your alive seaweed brain," "me too," reply's.

Percy's pov

"-And we honor the son of Hephaestus as he will forever live in our heats," Chiron finishes his speech we set fire to Beckendorf's metal shroud, the fates, help it burn.

"This is a sad time, there will be many deaths, but for those who survive shall have to find happiness even the darkness of times," Chiron stops and bows his head in honor, we all follow. The wizards attended the ceremony even thou they didn't really know Bekendorf properly.

Harry pates my back and sadly smile at me.

"Those who are in e council and the wizards please come to the big house," Chiron booms over the noise.

"Follow me," I direct Harry to the big house council room.

Ron's pov

"Percy go with Annabeth to the attic and get the great prophecy," Chiron instructs them.

" I wonder what the great prophecy is," I whisper to Harry.

"The great prophecy was created in World War 2, (A/N I don't know if it was ww1 or ww2,) if a child of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, was born they could decide the fate of Olympus, that's why you don't see that many children of the big 3 around at camp anymore," Chiron reply's, in a creepy manner that he heard me. "Percy and Annabeth should be down soon,"

Percy walks down the stair with Annabeth, they sit down in their places. "Percy read the prophecy please," Chiron, asks him. "A half-blood of the eldest dogs," "Er Percy gods not dogs." Annabeth corrected.

"Oh, right," Percy, continues, "A half-blood of the eldest gods. Shall reach 16 against all odds," he hesitated,

"And see the world in endless sleep. The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap," He suddenly looks a bit worried.

"A single choice shall end his days. Olympus to pre- pursue,"

"Preserve, it means to save, "Annabeth gently says,

Percy starts up again, "I know what it means," Percy grumbles back "Olympus to preserve or raze," The room is silent.

Finally Conner Stoll a Hermes kid speaks up, "raise is good right?" Selina and Aphrodite kid says, "Not raise, R-A-Z-E it means destroy,"

"Now, Percy" Chiron keeps his voice steady, "You know why I didn't show you the prophecy before, you have had enough on your shoulder recently, Percy and Annabeth please stay here to speak to me, the rest of you council adjourned ,"

**_PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE review. READ THIS BIT:_**

**_i am soooo sorry that i haven't updated in over a month,i have been so busy._**


End file.
